Sentimientos renegados
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Porque a veces decir que odiamos a alguien, no significa que sea cierto. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, sempai danna! x3


Buenas noches sempais, y bienvenidos sean a mi nueva historia -one shot en realidad-... Dedicado a mi segunda pareja favorita de Naruto: ItaSaso. La razón es simple, el día de...Mañana, festejamos el cumpleaños de mi querido sempai danna, pero como no tengo tiempo de publicar lo tendre que dejar hoy...

Espero que les guste -en especial a ti, Vale chan, de verdad que intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude u.u- y dejen su review, para una felicitación de nuestro querido sempai.

**Advertencias: Yaoi, psible OoC, mundo alterno. **

_**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto samma. Yo solo he tomado prestados a sus personajes xD.**_

_PD: Les advierto que esto lo he hecho en un día, así que por las prisas y también la falta de tiempo no estoy segura de qué tan bien salió -aunque estoy apostando a que no algo muy digno ¬¬U-, sin embargo, les pido su tolerancia._

* * *

**((~*~*Sentimientos renegados~*~))**

**.**

**.**

El viento frío corría entre los frondosos árboles y de vez en cuando arrancaba hojas de las ramas más altas, haciendo que con un suave compás ante una canción silenciosa fueran depositándose entre la tierra que se alzaba al pie de los troncos. El cielo estaba ligeramente nublado y cubría los rayos del sol, pero aún así, no había indicios de precipitación.

Por eso la escuela de la zona había mandado a sus estudiantes a una práctica de campo; O quizá sería más preciso decir que a una exploración de _tesoros, _que consistía en buscar las plantas que había en la lista que su sensei Orochimaru les había dado minutos después de que bajaran del camión escolar —y de decirles con quién formarían equipo—, pero la maldita hoja de papel carecía de imágenes y a veces hasta de los nombres comunes. Orochimaru incluso había revisado que entre las mochilas de sus alumnos, nadie llevará un _acordeón _para checar las plantas; Al sensei de Biología les gustaba joderles la existencia de vez en cuando —o eso decía su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción—.

Sin embargo, ya saben cómo es eso de formar equipos —_casi_—al azar: Siempre te puede tocar con la persona que más te gusta, o, por el contrario, con la que más detestas.

Ese era el caso de un pelirrojo algo bajito, de cabellos desordenados que caían rebeldes sobre su frente y amenazaban con picarle uno de sus ojos cafés grisáceos, tez blanca, nariz fina y unos rasgos en general _angelicales _—aunque él detestaba que lo miraran como niño que no rompe un plato—, y otro poco hermosos; La cosa era que Akasuna no Sasori, detestaba a tres de los que se hallaban integrados en su equipo a orden de Orochimaru.

Incluso a pesar de que _conviviera _con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo en Akatsuki —una especie de organización estudiantil que se encargaba de los talleres, _derechos _y _obligaciones _de los alumnos—, no significaba que fueran a agradarle. Y para su mala suerte, le habían tocado a quienes menos soportaba —incluyendo aún a su _mejor amigo_—:

El primero que Orochimaru llamó para que formara parte de su equipo fue a Tobi Uchiha, un joven de cabellos y ojos negros como el carbón, con la piel blanca, bastante alto y de una sonrisa permanente pintada en el rostro; Era de por sí bastante irritante por ser un completo idiota, aunque el buen chico estudiaba y sabía varias cosas, se trataba de alguien torpe y de mañas demasiado —y eso sería quedarse corto— infantiles. La mayor parte del tiempo, el Uchiha lograba sacar de quicio a cualquiera…

Después lo había llamado a él. Con una cara de molestia, Sasori esperó hasta que el buen chico se arrimó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¡Qué bueno que me haya tocado con usted, Sasori san! — le grito Tobi prácticamente en el oído. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y lo empujo hasta que el otro terminó en el suelo —.¡Ah! Qué malo es usted, Sasori san…

No se digno a contestar, porque Orochimaru tomó su lista y, como si Kami samma lo _odiara de verdad_, hizo que el sensei escogiera a la segunda persona que más le ponía de los nervios: Hidan.

—¡A la mierda! — gritó el chico de cabellos plata y ojos violeta —.No quiero estar con el idiota de Tobi y el tipo con complejo de Pinocho.

Orochimaru fulminó con la mirada a su alumno.

—Quizá prefieres estar con Kakuzu otra vez, ¿no? — le preguntó, hastiado. En ese momento, se escucharon dos gritos simultáneos, tan a coro (y de dos que jamás coincidían en nada), que los alumnos rieron a carcajada limpia o simplemente arquearon ambas cejas.

—¡NO! — gritaron los dos, y enseguida se miraron algo sorprendidos. Orochimaru asintió.

—Entonces Hidan, a con tus compañeros— le ordeno el maestro y a mala gana, el otro se juntó con Tobi y Sasori (el buen chico solo le sonrió, parándose del suelo y sobándose el adolorido trasero) —.Y no causen problemas, ni se insulten— hizo una pausa antes de volver a su lista —.Y eso va explícitamente para ti, Hidan.

_¿No causar problemas?_ Se repitió mentalmente el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño y rodando con exageración los ojos. Estaba claro que a Orochimaru se le había zafado un tornillo de la cabeza. ¿Cuándo había sido el jodido día en que ese maldito fanático religioso no había terminado haciendo que lo mandaran a la dirección? La última vez que lo había mandado Orochimaru fue por hacer que el laboratorio de Biología fuera inhabitable durante tres días cuando mezclo mal las sustancias de una práctica. En clase de arte —la favorita del pelirrojo—, había iniciado una _inocente _pelea de arrojar pintura y había terminado manchando de la cara incluso a la profesora Kurenai, quien estaba completamente roja bajo la pintura violeta. Cuando se burló de la clase de Kakashi, el maestro de historia universal —aunque todos preferían llamarle sensei _copia_—les había dejado hacer trescientas veces un texto sobre la revolución Francesa para nada pequeño para la siguiente clase —la que a propósito, era al día siguiente—, Sasori apenas recordaba poco de esa noche en la que a pesar de todo, apenas pudo llenar doscientas cincuenta, otros estuvieron peor e Hidan apenas llegó a la doceava, por lo que volvieron a castigarlo —esta vez a los demás solo les dejó la mitad que a él, pero aún así, doscientas veces para la próxima semana era demasiado—. En fin… ¡Hidan? Que le dieran. Sasori realmente no lo soportaba. Además de no saber nada, solo fastidiaba su existencia.

Estaba pensando que su equipo sería de lo peor, cuando Orochimaru nombró a Deidara y repentinamente, al pelirrojo se le escapo un suspiro de alivio. El joven de cabellos largos y rubios, de ojos azulados y rasgados —delineados naturalmente—, y piel ligeramente tostada avanzó con una despampanante sonrisa hacia Sasori y lo saludó guiñándole un ojo fraternalmente; El rubio era quizá la única persona —no, realmente lo era— con quien Sasori soportaba estar, y solamente porque Deidara creía fervientemente en la idea de darlo todo por el arte, aunque difirieran tanto un concepto de otro —el rubio creía que el arte era efímero, y él que se trataba de lo eterno—, sin embargo, comprendía sus ideales y era inteligente, aunque la mayor parte impulsivo y otro poco descuidado. Que se diga de una vez, Sasori nunca le habría hablado si el otro no fuera un tenaz o terco como una mula. "_Cuando yo quiero algo, lo consigo, Danna, hum" _le había dicho hace mucho tiempo, cuando él todavía se rehusaba a cruzar palabra con él.

Sasori ya estaba en proceso de alegrarse por su _suerte, _cuando recordó a los otros dos; Sí, Deidara era bastante despistado, impulsivo y a veces hasta irritante —siempre diciendo que un día le demostraría la verdadera esencia del arte—…Pero esto solo empeoraba de gran medida cuando estaba con alguno de los otros dos…Y ahora no solo estaba uno…

—¡Deidara sempai! — gritó Tobi mientras corría y abrazaba al recién integrado, que lo fulmino con la mirada (parecía que quería hacerlo volar) —.Me alegra que me tocara con usted.

—No me toques, hum— le dijo de forma amenazante, intentando que el Uchiha le soltara. Sin embargo, éste era más grande y fornido (de alguna manera eso último sorprendía a Sasori), y solamente se empujaba un poquito más para restregar su mejilla contra la del otro —.¡Joder, Tobi! Deja de hacer babosadas, hum.

—¡Jo! Ya me tocó también con la rubia— soltó Hidan. Deidara se olvido repentinamente de Tobi.

—¡Que soy hombre, imbécil, hum!

—¡Hidan, Deidara! — soltó Orochimaru, con una venita en la sien —.Dejen de comportarse como incivilizados.

—¡Él empezó! — gritaron los dos, señalando al otro.

—Hum— termino el rubio, frunciendo el ceño porque el Uchiha todavía no lo soltaba.

—No me importa— les dijo Orochimaru —.Les iré bajando puntos como me entere de que estuvieron discutiendo.

El suspiro resignado de Sasori se ahogó antes de salir, e inmediatamente giró su mirada hacia los otros tres —al más estilo _El Exorcista _que su cuello le permitía—. Qué cara angelical ni ocho cuartos. ¿Han visto a _Chucky_? Pues el pelirrojo, con aquella apenas perceptible sonrisa y mirada tétrica, habría matado del susto hasta al muñeco diabólico. Tobi y Deidara comenzaron a sudar frío mientras temblaban, y aunque el albino no lo quiso demostrar, se estremeció, se cruzó de brazos y esquivo la mirada de Sasori, en la que se leía perfectamente: "Como me hagan bajar una sola centésima de mi calificación, les cortare en pedazos por la noche haciendo que su tortura dure horas y después se los daré de comer a los perros del basurero que asustan a todos". Y que además, prometía cumplirse con exactitud.

—Ya, Sasori no danna…Nos quedaremos callados, hum— tartamudeo Deidara. El buen chico se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Tobi se portará bien, lo promete Sasori san, pero ya deje de mirarnos así.

Orochimaru y los otros alumnos arquearon las cejas, algunos estremeciéndose también y agradeciendo que el perfeccionista de Sasori no los estuviera liquidando a ellos con la mirada. El sensei asintió, como si poner a los más problemáticos de la clase con Sasori había sido su mejor decisión desde que puso un pie en el salón de aquella generación…O, si se ponía demasiado vanidoso, desde que se había convertido en maestro. Interiormente, el mayor se veía a sí mismo riéndose con un escalofriante "Muajaja" mientras los truenos caían a su alrededor. Sin embargo, el peli largo también sabía el trabajo en que había metido a Sasori teniendo que soportar a esos tres, decidió que pondría a alguien igual de responsable e inteligente, solo para aliviar un poco al pelirrojo. Algo que, en realidad, no hizo nada bien, al escoger a quien escogió.

—Por último, Itachi Uchiha— dijo, con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a buscar los siguientes nombres que podría juntar a su antojo.

Ah. Nada más eso faltaba, pensó Sasori olvidando mirar a sus _amigos _y dirigiendo una mirada ponzoñosa a Orochimaru. ¿Por qué aquel maestro estaba dispuesto a hacer de esa aburrida práctica de campo algo totalmente estúpido, algo que probablemente conservaría como una de sus peores experiencias en su corta vida? No, no estaba exagerando; Era ya bastante malo tener a cuestas al albino y al primo del recién nombrado, junto con un rubio al que los últimos dos sacaban de quicio con la misma facilidad que una persona dice "Rubia", como para que encima le pusieran a la persona que detestaba más que a —probablemente— nadie.

Mientras Orochimaru proseguía con la lista, Itachi se acercó con un andar tranquilo y serio, uno podría decir que imponente. Sasori frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba. La visión que tenía delante de él tenía que ser irreal. El pelinegro jamás tenía un cambio de _look, _pues cuando no estaban en la escuela, el chico acostumbraba a usar tejanos oscuros y suéteres negros. Para la ocasión, se había puesto un pants negruzco con unas franjas gris oscuro en las laterales, pero llevaba su —ya visto tantas veces— suéter negro, del que Sasori podía apreciar ya un pequeño hilo salir del codo, aunque el Uchiha parecía ignorarlo. Su pelo negruzco estaba como siempre atado en una coleta baja, de la cual no salía de lugar ni un solo cabello —no se le desordenaba aún cuando hubiera corrido todo el circuito de la clase de educación física, y el pelirrojo había atribuido eso a un exceso de vanidad, y se imaginaba a Itachi peinando siempre su cabello con ridículo esmero—. Sus ojos eran igual de oscuros que los de Tobi, pero donde los del buen chico tenían una forma almendrada, los de Itachi eran de una forma parecida a un romboide elegante y perfectamente trazado. Poseía también unas pronunciadas ojeras, y váyase a saber por qué era que no dormía —aunque al Akasuna eso poco le importaba—.

Sasori permaneció en silencio, incluso cuando quería reclamarle a Orochimaru por su mal elegido equipo. Deidara, que compartía el mismo desdén por el Uchiha, frunció el ceño y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer un comentario contra el moreno, más porque no deseaba ser escuchado por Orochimaru y que le echaran bronca, que por verdadera educación y tolerancia.

Por otro lado, Tobi se había puesto bastante feliz de tener a Itachi en su equipo —ah, ¿de qué sirve? El tipo siempre consideraba genial a cualquier persona que se le cruzaba en el camino—, así que se le acercó y le sonrió.

—Hola, Itachi san— le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Itachi se limitó a hacer una inclinación de cabeza.

¡Ah! Como lo odiaba, pensó Sasori por tercera vez, entre más apretaba los dientes y los puños. La verdad era que Itachi no era torpe, ni escandaloso, molesto o idiota. Y era quizá, el más parecido a él que había en Akatsuki…_Podrían _llevarse _bien. _

Ambos eran genios. Los maestros no hacían más que alabarlos, y sus compañeros incluso los envidiaban. Tenían cualidades que hacían resaltar belleza —en algún momento Sasori incluso había pensado que de ser posible, querría inmortalizar la perfección del moreno en una pintura o una marioneta—. Eran serios, orgullosos y soberbios; En resumen, cualquiera podría decirle a Sasori que era un egoísta que clamaba por completa atención, puesto que antes de que llegara Itachi a la escuela él había sido el primer lugar en _todo, _y ahora había sido desplazado a segundo. También, podían pasar a Sasori por un petulante de primera que despreciaba la competencia y la derrota —aunque esto último era cierto—, pero nada de eso tenía que ver.

Itachi y su hermano menor Sasuke habían sido transferidos a la escuela, fue porque Madara, el padre de Tobi, había adquirido su custodia cuando Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha habían fallecido por un accidente automovilístico y su tío había decidido inscribirlos al curso; En ese entonces, el Akasuna se sintió tan acorde con el Uchiha, y sentía tanta empatía por él gracias a su misma situación como huérfano, que incluso intentó hacer algo que jamás —ni siquiera con Deidara— había hecho: Ser amable.

Durante varios días, se interesó por el Uchiha, y atribuía su seriedad a la reciente muerte de sus padres. Cuando luego de un par de semanas, Kisame había logrado hablar un poco con el moreno y convencer a Pein de dejarle entrar a Akatsuki, Sasori tuvo la oportunidad de estar cerca, aunque nunca le habló. Hay que ser sinceros, se había quedado embelesado por la belleza de Itachi, y la mayor parte del tiempo imaginaba cómo sería si una sonrisa iluminara su rostro, pues Deidara se la pasaba diciendo, que incluso en el hombre más desgraciado del mundo, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Sin embargo, Sasori creía que si Itachi llegara a sonreír, haría resplandecer toda una habitación.

Se dio cuenta de que parecía una colegiala enamorada cuando de pensar en mediar palabra con el Uchiha se le aceleraba el corazón y se le secaba la garganta, y por lo tanto, procuraba hacer caso omiso de su presencia, lo que era cada vez más difícil, teniendo en cuenta las horas que lo veía en las juntas de Akatsuki y la grandes cualidades de Itachi, ya elogiadas por todos; Deidara le decía que debía de estar celoso porque comenzaban a quitarlo como el mejor de la clase, pero lo cierto era que a Sasori le daba igual. En lo único que atinaba a divagar cuando se hablaba de Itachi y la escuela, es en el hecho de cuánto se esforzaba el moreno por seguir aparentando que todo estaba bien, aún cuando seguramente estaba roto por dentro por su actual situación, después de todo, perder a la familia es toda una tragedia ¿verdad que si? Quien ya haya perdido a alguien importante lo sabe, y quien no, no puede imaginárselo.

Por eso es que Sasori se decidió una tarde a hablar con Itachi, decirle que sentía lo de sus padres y que —supiera lo _especial _que iba a ser lo que le diría a continuación—, podía contar con él.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y desafortunadamente, las palabras de Kisame le rondaban la cabeza: "Itachi parece una buena persona, pero escondida en su caparazón. Quizá debería de hablar de eso con alguien, pero creo que siente que nadie puede comprenderlo". Sasori lo hacía, y por eso, estaba tan decidido a romper el hielo que tenía con Itachi luego del "Mucho gusto conocerte" que le había dedicado el día que entró a Akatsuki —de eso ya casi un mes—.

Intentó abordarlo cuando estuviera solo, lo que de no ser por Kisame y Tobi, habría resultado muy fácil. Sin embargo, tuvo que esperar hasta que a la semana siguiente Kisame enfermó del estomago, y la clase de Sexualidad no le tocaba con el buen chico para pensar siquiera en ir a donde el moreno.

—Yo no sé qué quiere intentar, hum— le dijo Deidara ese día, mientras Jiraiya explicaba las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. En la mañana, justo cuando se enteraron de la ausencia de Kisame, Sasori se había hecho con esa determinación de ir a platicar con Itachi, y el rubio, al tanto del interés que mostraba su danna por el Uchiha (aunque no entendiéndolo, precisamente), seguía pensando que era mala idea que ambos se reunieran mucho tiempo (podía ser que quizá estuviera celoso de pensar en la idea de que Sasori se consiguiera un _mejor amigo_) —.Itachi apenas habla con Kisame y usted son contadas las veces que le ha dirigido siquiera la mirada, hum.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Sucedía que el oji café era bastante discreto en lo que hacía, y procuraba que nadie se diera cuenta de las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba al moreno. Oh, sí. Sasori era de la otra acera. Pero nadie tenía que enterarse de eso.

Sasori miró a Deidara con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y? — preguntó, casi a la defensiva en un susurro, puesto que Itachi estaba al otro lado poniendo atención a las palabras del ero-sennin —.No tiene por qué interesarte eso, ¿o si, mocoso?

Nadie aparte de ellos tenía que escuchar su interés por Itachi, aunque se hallaban al fondo del salón y todos platicaban sobre sus asuntos —Jiraiya siempre empezaba a divagar de forma pervertida sobre las mujeres y las relaciones sexuales—. Deidara lanzó un suspiro y recargó el codo en la paleta de su pupitre.

—A usted tampoco, hum— arguyó con una ceja arqueada.

Sasori frunció el ceño y sintió como un pequeño rubor se establecía en sus mejillas. Volvió su atención a Jiraiya.

—¿O sí, hum? — insistió Deidara, sonriendo de manera traviesa. Sasori le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza, que hizo que el otro soltara una maldición —.Auch. ¡Qué violento es usted, danna!

—Eso te pasa por decir idioteces. O no saber cuándo te conviene callarte.

Jiraiya terminó de explicar poco antes de que sonara la campana de fin de clases, y todos salieron enseguida del salón. El sensei se despidió de los últimos alumnos que quedaban y se marchó, Itachi apenas con un suspiro cansado se puso de pie y comenzó a meter sus cosas en la mochila —tal parecía que tomaba apuntes de las ocasionales cosas importantes que decía Jiraiya—. Sasori se apresuro a hacerlo también, y, como Deidara se dejó claro a sí mismo, salió del salón diciéndole a su maestro que iba rápido al baño y despidiéndose de mala gana del Uchiha, que solo le correspondió con un quedo "Hasta luego".

Sasori respiro profundamente y se acercó a Itachi, con la mochila al hombro. El Uchiha, que era más alto que él, al percatarse de su presencia bajó un poco la cabeza y se quedo quieto. Parecía constar de que era anormal que Sasori no fuera acompañado por su alumno, y todavía más, que hubiera decidido esperarlo a _él. _

—Hola— le dijo el pelirrojo con un (mal) intento de sonrisa —.¿Cómo estás?

Itachi se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Bien— fue lo único que se digno a contestar, y luego de unos segundos que parecieron transcurrir con cierta incomodidad, agregó: —.¿Y tú?

—Un poco aburrido— contestó, sintiendo como comenzaba a ponerse un tanto nervioso (aunque lo atribuía a lo peculiar de que estuviera iniciando conversación con otro que no fuera Deidara) —.Las clases de Jiraiya son realmente hastiosas con él hablando de sus aventuras amorosas, ¿verdad?

—Quizá.

Hubo otros silencio largo, la campana de la escuela estaría a punto de anunciar el cambio de hora, y Sasori, que se había diseñado un largo discurso y —sería patético admitirlo, pero no lo estaba haciendo en voz alta— ensayando mentalmente, no lograba dar con las siguientes palabras que podría decirle. Itachi se le quedo mirando, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas.

—Casi nunca hablamos— dijo de pronto Sasori, bajando un segundo la mirada y volviéndola otra vez al rostro de Itachi —.Me preguntaba si… Podríamos empezar ahora.

—Ah— soltó Itachi, frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente extrañado —.Suena bien.

A Sasori le ofendió que no parecía tan convencido, como si le hubiera dicho a un enfermo en fase terminal que todavía quedasen esperanzas. Sin embargo, intentó dar de largo aquel detalle y se esforzó todavía más en dar con la siguiente oración. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué su cabeza se había vuelto un revoltijo?

—Y dime… ¿Qué tal todo? — preguntó, sintiéndose estúpido. Claro, no había nada mejor para entablar conversación. Nótese el sarcasmo de su pensamiento.

—Normal— le contestó el moreno, cargando con su mochila. Se quedaron nuevamente quietos y mudos, lo que, era peor. A Sasori le gustaba el silencio, pero éste precisamente, distaba de resultar cómodo. Itachi se encogió de hombros —.Supe que tú e Iwa ganaron el concurso de arte.

—Pan comido— respondió, relajándose un poco. Silencio y luego de maldecir interiormente, el pelirrojo hizo acopio de lo que venía a decir o planeaba decirle al Uchiha desde que se propuso a hacerlo —.¿Sabes? Sé que el tema no viene al caso, pero…espero que en tu casa vaya todo bien— hizo una pausa para mirar la reacción del Uchiha. Nada. Continúo: —No pude darte mis condolencias anteriormente, así que…er…lamento lo de tus padres. Sé qué se siente (yo también los he perdido), y bueno, quiero que sepas que…_te comprendo. _

Lo último lo dijo tan bajito que no pensó si acaso Itachi lo había escuchado. El Uchiha abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Claramente le había pillado desprevenido.

—Gracias, Akasuna— le dijo repentinamente. El tono de formalismo en su voz molestó a Sasori, pero no dijo nada, esperando que fuera a agregar algo…Aunque, quizá eso fue empezar mal —.De todos modos, no hace falta— agregó con cierta impasibilidad exagerada —.Ya no me siento triste por lo que pasó.

Y Sasori arqueo las cejas, incrédulo de que dijera tal cosa. Al mes de que ya había recibido la noticia de que sus padres estaban muertos, y de haber asistido al funeral, él seguía completamente derrumbado. Sin embargo, por fuera siempre aparentó que se hallaba bien. Y aún así, su mirada lo delataba muchas de las veces, dejando entrever un poco de aquella agonía por ya no tener a su lado a sus padres…E Itachi, que a pesar de su serenidad a Sasori no le sorprendería que pudiera ocultar un poco de ese tipo de dolor, parecía _realmente_ _bien;_ No como si hubiera lanzado una mentira para que nadie sintiera lástima, sino como una verdad irrefutable.

Para el pelirrojo, que tantos años después seguía sintiendo la ausencia de sus padres, fue como una bofetada.

—¿En serio? — preguntó entre dientes y con la voz ronca, arqueando la ceja y abriendo los ojos hasta que sintió que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Itachi pareció advertir que había dicho algo que ofendía al otro y apenas asintió lentamente, como disculpándose por haber dicho lo que fuera que hirió a Sasori. Pero eso solo hizo que el otro parpadeara con más rapidez —.Es una broma. Hace un mes que tus padres murieron, ¿y ya no estás triste?

A Itachi pudo ofenderlo el hecho de que Sasori se comportara como si esperará verle sufrir, pero él no comprendía nada…Sin embargo, estaba consciente de lo terrible que había sonado decir aquello, así que se limitó a apretar los labios en una fina línea y esperar. No tenía nada que decir, porque en realidad, la muerte de Fugaku y Mikoto lo había aliviado. Lo que, pasó de pronto todo lo contrario con Sasori.

—Eres un maldito anormal— respondió Sasori, observándolo con repulsión —.Eres un grandísimo estúpido, desconsiderado. ¿Cómo no puedes _sentir ya nada_? ¡Eso es imposible! Yo extraño tanto a mis padres, cada maldito día de mi maldita vida desde que se _fueron_ he querido volver a verles y tú suenas como si te importara un jodido comino— hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que su respiración era agitada —.Todo éste tiempo creí que te comportabas serio y te esforzabas interiormente para salir adelante por tu _tragedia _y resulta que te da igual. ¡Qué mierda!

—No me da…— empezó a decir Itachi con un murmullo demasiado ininteligible, repentinamente entristecido que _Sasori _pensara así de él, a cinco minutos de haber mantenido su primera conversación —.No me da igual…

Quizá antes debió de decir que le dolía o contarle primero todo lo que hizo Fugaku en vida… Podría tratar de hacerlo ahora, pero no soportaba la mirada de asco y _odio _que le dirigían aquellos ojos. Incluso se alivio cuando Sasori dio media vuelta diciéndole otra sarta de groserías y no tuvo que seguir mirándolo.

—Qué detestable eres, Itachi Uchiha. Un completo demonio del Infierno— volvió a decir Sasori, antes de salir muy digno del salón.

Itachi escuchó esas palabras y tardó en relacionarlas una por una. Su corazón había dado un vuelvo doloroso, pero Sasori no lo sabía; No se habían vuelto a hablar después de eso.

Y en el presente, estar en el mismo equipo que Itachi le producía a Sasori tener que tragar bilis. De solo mirar que el Uchiha actuaba como si nada…Le revolvía el estomago. ¡Le parecía inconcebible estar en el mismo equipo! Y estaba a punto de hablar con Orochimaru, cuando éste irrumpió con su voz aguda, ya habiendo terminado de nombrar a los equipos que restaban luego del suyo.

—Sus equipos están conformados por cinco personas, así que la tienen más fácil si alguno de ustedes llegó a estudiar y aprenderse lo que les pedí que estudiaran, ¿cierto? — preguntó con su irritante voz casi serpentín y extendiendo de oreja a oreja su sonrisa —.Tienen cuatro horas para cumplir con su tarea. No se acerquen a los cuantos barrancos que hay por ésta zona (me permito recordarles que ninguna de las plantas que les he dado a buscar crece en lugares como éstos), y tampoco quiero que se acerquen al río, las corrientes llegan a ser muy fuertes. No deben de retrasarse demasiado y tampoco alejarse mucho, éste lugar no es tan peligroso, pero si llegan a perderse, bueno…— su sonrisa desapareció un poco —.No será precisamente como extraviarse en el Centro Comercial. Y ya saben, quién traiga la mayor cantidad correcta de plantas, ganará un premio.

Sasori abrió la boca, pero en cuanto Orochimaru hizo un gesto de despedida, todos comenzaron a dar media vuelta y dirigirse a distintos puntos del bosque, con brújulas, mapas y lista en mano. Hidan, emocionado por el _premio _—que sin duda era lo mejor de esas prácticas con Orochimaru—, le tomó de la mano y lo jaló con violencia, arrastrándolo hacia la mata de árboles, incapaz de renegar de Itachi y —¿para qué decir que no? — de sus demás integrantes de equipo.

—¡Itachi! — gritó Kisame a un par de metros, reunido con Yahiko, Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu (a quién, teniendo como parte del equipo, seguramente ganarían) —.¡Mucha suerte! ¡Ustedes también, chicos!

—¡Gracias, Kisame san! — contestó Tobi, mientras se perdían de vista por los árboles.

—¡Hidan, suéltame! — refunfuñó Sasori, a quien todavía llevaba el albino casi a rastras. Deidara iba caminando al lado de Tobi, examinando el nombre de las plantas e intentando recordar cuál era cuál —.¡Hey, idiota!

—Cállate, remedo de Pinocho— le soltó Hidan, ahogando una carcajada por su chiste. Itachi iba detrás de ellos, procurando hacer caso omiso de sus compañeros. Al pelirrojo le hartaba tener que estar viendo al moreno más tiempo del que estaría siempre dispuesto, pero no parecía haber otra opción —¡Apura, _colorín_!

Hidan tenía una _gran _facultad de poner sobrenombres, y le encantaba hacerlo aunque no era precisamente el as de ellos —al pelirrojo no le gustaba _colorín, _pero en particular, odiaba lo de Pinocho y el _invento_ más nuevo del albino: _Pájaro carpintero_—. Pero Sasori estaba seguro, de que en otra cosa no podía destacar. Mucho menos, en guiar a ciegos, pues aún cuidando de dónde pisaba, Sasori casi tropieza y se fue para adelante. Sintió el típico vértigo de ver como de pronto se acercaba al suelo, pero para su suerte —buena o mala—, alguien le sujetó del brazo, sosteniéndolo e impidiendo que cayera.

—¡Ah, maldita sea, Pinocho, no te andes cayendo! — le gritó Hidan, y Sasori solo se mantuvo callado al ver que quién lo sujetaba firmemente y le había ayudado a mantener el equilibrio era Itachi. La repulsión se vio en aumento, combinado con otro sentimiento que Sasori no supo identificar —.Tenemos que apurarnos.

Deidara y Tobi habían girado a verlos. Itachi no soltó a Sasori, mientras que éste no atinaba a soltarse ni a pensar con claridad.

—La tarea consiste en llevar el mayor número de plantas de la lista correctamente— lo corrigió Itachi, con voz serena —.No terminar antes que los demás.

Hidan soltó a Sasori y frunció el ceño miró a Itachi. Luego sonrió y asintió.

—¡Cierto! — dijo, y volvió la mirada a Tobi y Deidara —.A ver, rubia, chico lolly-pop, tenemos que hacerlo todo bien. Lo dejo en sus manos.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Primero, soy hombre, carajo— le dijo, con una venita en la sien —.Segundo, también tienes que ayudar, idiota, hum.

—Ya, Deidara sempai— dijo el buen chico, alzando las manos —.Recuerde que no podemos hacer que Sasori pierda una sola milésima de su calificación…

Ante ese recordatorio, Deidara decidió ignorar —con un éxito que a cualquiera extrañaría— al albino y seguir buscando. No sin antes repartir una mirada incrédula a Itachi y Sasori, que no se habían movido. Al notar eso, el pelirrojo se deshizo del agarre de Itachi y lo miró furibundo, dejándole en claro que esta vez, habría preferido aterrizar de lleno en mierda de animal, a que lo hubiera tocado así de poco, siquiera.

Itachi no dio muestras de que aquello le pareciera importante y siguió a los que serían sus compañeros por las siguientes cuatro horas, en secreto, esperando que fueran menos.

**0*0*0**

Habían pasado ya casi dos horas, y ahora Tobi se había agachado a recoger una flor de cuatro pétalos blancos con forma de corazón alargado, y que tenían un ligero adorno de color malva, como Sasori se había encargado de recordarles a los otros tres _incompetentes _que iban con él e —le dolía admitirlo, pero no podría incluirlo en el mismo grupo— Itachi.

—Pues más te vale que sea cierto— le dijo Hidan cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo que podría haber deducido el nombre de la planta por él mismo —.¿Me escuchaste, pájaro carpintero?

—¿Y tú me escuchaste decir que ya no quiero que me digas así? — le contestó Sasori, gruñendo —.Tsk. Además de que tengo que tolerarte como _peso muerto _y que estoy haciendo todo.

—Itachi san también ha ayudado mucho, y Deidara sempai y yo hemos encontrado un par también— dijo Tobi con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. El rubio asintió.

—Algo ya es algo, hum— espetó, y seguidamente miró a Hidan con malicia —.Lo que no se puede decir de ti, que no has atinado a decir ninguna.

—Hablas como si te importara un poco ésta materia de mierda— añadió Hidan, encogiéndose de hombros. Itachi los miraba con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas —.En todo caso, ya sabemos que ésta práctica es solo para jodernos más la existencia— el albino hizo una pausa y se acercó un poco a Tobi —.Por ahí estaba escuchando que este era nuestro examen, y última oportunidad de pasar la materia.

Itachi frunció el ceño y Tobi lanzó un gritillo agudo. Sasori permaneció quieto, mientras Deidara se estremecía interiormente y en su mirada se reflejaba un destello de miedo.

—No es verdad. Orochimaru dijo que esto sería para puntos extras…— no parecía del todo seguro, pero luego se irguió y sonrió un poco —.Y si fuera como tú dices, Danna, Zetsu, Konan y el Uchiha bastardo no estarían aquí, hum.

—¡Abre los ojos, rubia! — le dijo el otro, alzando los brazos con exasperación —.Es todo para mantener la farsa.

—No hay ninguna farsa, solo tu estúpida mente en uno de tus _momentos especiales_— soltó Sasori, quien no soportaba que espantaran a Deidara con asuntos escolares, porque después era él quien tenía que aguantarlo —.Así que cierra el hocico y ponte a hacer algo útil, como por ejemplo, llevarte la mochila con las plantas esas. ¿Puedes al menos intentarlo o tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño?

Hidan se hizo para delante de forma amenazante, para golpear o insultar a Sasori, pero éste ya se daba media vuelta y miraba a Deidara y Tobi de forma que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

—¡Maldito _colorín! _Solo porque tú no tienes de qué preocuparte…— murmuraba el albino por lo bajo. Itachi sonrió apenas de manera perceptible ante el comportamiento de los otros y siguió (no tan de cerca) a Sasori —.Ya me están dejando hablar solo… ¡Ah, bastardos, Jashin samma los castigara!

Y siguieron caminando, a veces escuchando a otros alumnos que creían que la vegetación o el espacio eran propicios para ciertas plantas de la lista.

A esas alturas, pensó Sasori, los otros Akatsuki ya habrían terminado de recolectar todos los especímenes y seguramente ya irían de regreso a donde Orochimaru seguro los esperaba sentado en una silla plegable bebiendo una deliciosa limonada.

Hasta ese momento, Sasori no se había percatado de la mucha sed que se había granjeado con tal viajecito, y durante un segundo consideró sacar el agua y tomarla. Sin embargo, en todo el viaje, Itachi no había sacado su botella de agua, y por alguna razón él se dispuso a durar más que el Uchiha sin rehidratarse. Era absurdo, lo sabía perfectamente. Así era como actuaba Deidara, o tal vez también Hidan, pero no él.

Quizá se sentía humillado por el hecho de que Itachi había tenido que sostenerle para que no diera de bruces contra la tierra.

—¡Oigan, habríamos de hacer un descansito! —pidió Hidan mientras se acomodaba la mochila donde llevaban varias de los frascos con muestras —.¿No lo creen?

—No seas débil, hum— le dijo el rubio, sonriendo con autosuficiencia —.En todo caso, tú eres el único que ha andado tragando agua como si fueras pez.

—¡Exacto! — gritó Hidan y todos voltearon a verlo, con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Tiene ganas de ir al baño, Hidan san? — preguntó Tobi con una ligera sonrisa. Hidan enrojeció un poco y miró hacia otro lado.

—No soy de los que no pueden aguantarse.

—Hidan— le habló el pelirrojo, impaciente —.¿Tienes ganas de ir, si o no?

—No me hables con ese tono, estúpido Pájaro carpintero.

Sasori sintió un tic en su ojo derecho. Estaba dispuesto a sacarse el tenis del pie y arrojárselo a la cara de ese gran idiota. Sin embargo, Itachi se interpuso entre ambos.

—Si quieres puedes ir al baño, Hidan— dijo en un tono afable. Hidan frunció el ceño, como si quisiera decir que no era el único que necesitaba ir. ¿Por qué todo con Akatsuki parecía una competencia? —.Alguien más también podría aprovechar.

Itachi miró a los demás, esperando que alguien dijera algo. Pero ambos artistas se quedaron callados y él también. Tobi fue el único que se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Hidan.

—Vamos, Hidan san— le dijo con una tenue sonrisa —.O si quieres puedes ir después de Tobi.

—No querría ir contigo— soltó el albino. El buen chico corrió a uno de los árboles y estuvo ahí un rato. Hidan opinaba que debía ser terrible eso de hacer del baño en un lugar de bosque y Deidara lo miraba.

—Como si tú no hubieras hecho nunca eso en el parque, hum— se burló. Hidan se quedo callado y lo miró, con los ojos en blanco.

—¡Maldita rubia, no levantes falsos!

Itachi parecía querer poder dirigir la palabra a alguien que no fuera solamente Tobi. En realidad, se sentía mal porque Hidan siempre pareciera hacerlo a un lado, y que Deidara y Sasori siempre se las dieran de odiarlo con ganas. Habría preferido estar con la otra mitad de Akatsuki.

Mientras ambos chicos se liaban en otra discusión sin sentido, Itachi esperó en silencio a que Tobi llegara. Cuando el buen chico se paró a su lado, Hidan dejó de parlotear con Deidara y se fue corriendo prácticamente al árbol donde antes había estado el otro.

—¿Sabe que había en el árbol donde Tobi hizo del baño? — preguntó Tobi, mirando a Deidara e Itachi.

—No me interesa saberlo, hum.

—Ay, sempai. No es nada de eso— susurró Tobi, sonrojándose un poco. Sasori arqueo la ceja, irritado —.Había un mapache trepado en el árbol.

Y, como si las palabras de Tobi fueran una especie de conjuro, hubo un agudo grito que irrumpió en el lugar.

—¡Maldito animal, vuelve acá! — gritaba Hidan, y desde los árboles, los otros tres vieron como el albino corría detrás de un mapache y la bolsa donde llevaban las muestras de plantas, apenas logrando subirse los pantalones —.¡Idiotas, el mapache se lleva las plantas!

—¡IDIOTA! — gritaron ambos artistas simultáneamente, mientras salían disparados hacia donde Hidan. Itachi y Tobi permanecieron quietos unos segundos más antes de echar a correr tras ellos.

Váyase a saber cómo perdieron al mapache y a la bolsa, pero los cinco estaban con una cara llena de preocupación, irritación o simplemente una combinación de ambas. Estaban cerca del río que había mencionado Orochimaru, apenas arriba de una ligera elevación que se producía cerca de los árboles; El agua corría con fuerza suficiente para acallar un poco las voces de los chicos gritándose mutuamente. Sasori miró a Hidan.

—¡Como fuiste a salir tan falto de cerebro, Hidan! Por tu culpa, reprobaremos esta práctica.

—Tengo el suficiente cerebro para partirte el rostro en este instante, _colorín. _

—¡Ay! — exclamó Tobi, cubriéndose la cara con las manos —.Orochimaru samma nos va a reprobar, y Tobi no podrá continuar con sus estudios por deber una materia.

—¡Ocúpense de buscar al mapache, hum! — exclamó Deidara, encabronado.

E Itachi, que estaba tratando de tranquilizarse, por fin diviso algo. Levantó la mano y señaló la rama de un árbol. Como ninguno le hacía caso, elevó su voz un par de cuartos.

—¡Ahí está!

Todos se quedaron callados y miraron. El mapache estaba encima de la rama, con la mochila enganchada como a propósito de una pequeña rama. El animal estaba explorando graciosamente los dentro de la bolsa. Los otros parecieron decirse que quizá, el mapache empezaría a sacar los frascos y a tirarlos al encontrarlos inservibles, pero éste se limitaba a meterse dentro de la bolsa, e intentar sacar los frascos que resbalaban de sus garras.

—Ese animal no debe de tener bien hechas las manos— comentó Hidan, al pie del árbol, mientras miraban. Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Hay que subir por él, hum.

—Pero Deidara sempai, está muy alto.

—Y esa rama es muy frágil— comentó Itachi, mirándolos a todos —.Vamos a tener que esperar.

—Nada de eso— comentó Sasori, ante la sorpresa de todos —.No quiero hacer esperar a los demás, y ya queda menos tiempo.

—Oh, quizá Sasori san si puede subir. Él es pequeño y menos pesado que nosotros— comentó Tobi, iluminándosele la cara. Sasori lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Puede caerse y lastimarse, Tobi— dijo Itachi, interrumpiendo con lo que iba a decir Sasori.

De pronto, Sasori sintió como si le hubieran propinado un puntapié en la espinilla, y se cruzo de brazos.

—Ah— exclamó, exageradamente —.Así que tú crees que nadie más que tú puede hacer esto, ¿verdad?

—Yo no he dicho ni mucho menos eso…

—Ya. Quédense aquí. Yo iré a por eso— atajo Sasori, y preparándose para subir al árbol.

—No se vaya a caer, danna.

—Que cierres el pico.

Tobi se acercó a Sasori y le ofreció que le ayudaran aunque sea a romper parte de la distancia. El otro, así de orgulloso como era, negó con la cabeza y con un resoplido comenzó a treparse con habilidad en el tronco del árbol.

Claro que no iba a quedar mal con ninguno de esos, y, en cuanto se hiciera con la bolsa no dejaría que nadie más la cargara. Llegó a la altura del mapache, y estiró poco a poco la mano para cogerle, con cuidado de no caer. Sin embargo, el animal volvió a coger la bolsa con habilidad y se preparo para saltar al otro árbol.

—¡Mejor déjalo, Sasori! — gritó Itachi, mirando como el pelirrojo maldecía y se esforzaba por ponerse de pie en una frágil rama y saltar al otro lado —.¡Sasori!

Deidara y Tobi miraban preocupados al otro, cuya proeza de ponerse de pie en una rama relativamente frágil a casi tres metros de altura, les ponía los nervios de punta. Hidan se limitaba a hacer gestos de ansiedad, para que el otro se apresurara y capturara al mapache.

Cuando éste le dio la espalda a Sasori y corrió por la rama para saltar al otro, Sasori hizo lo mismo y se abalanzó contra el animal. Los otros ahogaron un gemido o un grito de terror, cuando Sasori casi no llegaba. La rama donde había aterrizado crujió con fuerza, mientras el mapache rugía un poco y se esforzaba en llevarse la mochila.

¡Tenaz, era el animal!

Y entonces, la rama se rompió, y Sasori apenas se dio tiempo de estirar la mano y coger la correa de la mochila y arrastrar al animal y la mochila con él hasta el suelo.

—¡DANNA! — alcanzó a escuchar por parte del rubio. Sasori cerró los ojos, y después aterrizó en algo blando. Se sorprendió de que el suelo fuera así, hasta que escucho que alguien gritaba y se removía abajo.

—¡Maldito Pinocho! — gritó Hidan, sin aire. Sasori giro un segundo a verlo, y al otro, sintió un fuerte arañazo en el rostro. El mapache lo había cogido desprevenido, y ahora se volvía a llevar la mochila.

Sasori miró al animal, esa _cosa _era un subnormal. ¿Por qué quería tanto la maldita mochila? Se puso de pie, ignorando el grito de dolor que lanzó Hidan cuando le clavó el codo en las costillas y corrió hacia el río, tras los pasos del mapache.

—¡Sasori san, ya déjelo! — le gritó Tobi, a sus espaldas. Pero Sasori sabía que alcanzaría al mapache y aceleró carrera, intentando no ser impulsado hacia delante por la colinita que bajaba y la carrera. Ya le dolían suficiente la espalda y los brazos —¡Sasori san!

Y entonces, Sasori se agachó y cogió de la correa la mochila y se sintió victorioso al ver como lo arrancaba de las fauces del mapache, que se detuvo un momento…Y le hizo tropezar.

Sintió por tercera vez el vértigo que te da una caída y simplemente cerró los ojos, aferrando con las manos la correa de la mochila. No supo si el mapache también fue proyectado por la fuerza, pero lo siguiente que escucho fue el grito de Deidara llamándolo, y seguidamente, la cercanía de la corriente de agua. Apretó todavía más los ojos, y antes de que le diera de tiempo de coger aire, cayó directo al agua.

Fue como si le hubieran echado una cubetada de agua helada, pero la presión no termino en un segundo, sino que ejerció todavía más fuerza contra su pecho, haciendo que Sasori se estremeciera tanto durante los siguientes segundos, que probablemente, no le daría tiempo de contar cuántos escalofríos le recorrieron.

Inmediatamente supo que debía aguantar la respiración, y después, hizo un intentó por salir a la superficie. Le dolía la cabeza, y supuso que se había golpeado contra alguna piedra al entrar al río, pero no recordaba que eso hubiese pasado. Soltó la correa de la mochila y nadó un poco hacia la superficie, agarrando agua en cuanto sintió que su cabeza recibía un poco de aire, y engullendo más líquido cuando el río le arrastró con la corriente.

Ésta le movía como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, y lo hundía y sacaba en intermedios que no le era capaz de adivinar lo suficientemente bien como para que pudiera coger y guardar el aire en el momento adecuado.

Tuvo la visión de que sus amigos le llamaban y corrían cerca de la orilla, pero de pronto, sus voces eran muy lejanas. El agua volvió a hundirle la cabeza y él tragó tanta agua, que comenzó a arderle la garganta y el pecho.

Y todo eso por una maldita práctica y un mapache. Era culpa de Hidan, pensó, mientras braceaba en un último intento de dar con aire. Algo que, estaría de más, decir que terminó en un total fracaso.

Luego de unos segundos —pero que a él le parecieron horas—, sus brazos habían comenzado a sentirse pesados, y los parpados se le cerraban. Ya no sentía la necesidad de procurar respirar en el momento adecuado.

¿Ese era el final? Lo último que vería era el agua golpeándole el rostro y una mancha oscura que atravesaba el agua en una fina cortina de burbujas que se extinguían con la corriente.

Estiro la mano en un vano esfuerzo…La corriente se lo llevaba, y ahora arrastraba otra figura hacia él.

Cuando entre una especie de bruma logró reconocer un poco de los rasgos de Itachi se sorprendió, y cuando lo tuvo tan cerca como para que el Uchiha le cogiera de las axilas y medio lo abrazara, sintió _nada. _

—¡Itachi! — gritó Tobi, mientras corría ya jadeando detrás de su primo, quien acababa de lanzarse al agua. Deidara apresuraba más el paso, pero entonces, comenzó a sentir miedo. ¿Y si ninguno de los dos salía?

—¡Hey, cuidado! — gritó Hidan y el rubio se giro a ver hacia el frente. Una cueva marina se alzaba frente a ellos y Deidara supo inmediatamente que ahí iban a ser arrastrados sus amigos, y que quizá, no los volvería a ver.

—¡Danna, Itachi! — gritó, como si con eso pudiera evitar que ambos cruzaran la cueva. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Y aunque el Uchiha logró sacar la cabeza de Sasori del fondo del agua y mantenerse más o menos a flote (lo que ya era una gran proeza), ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad —.¡NO!

**0*0*0**

Itachi apenas era consciente de haber corrido tras la figura de Sasori que salía y se sumergía en el agua, y luego de cómo se había lanzado en pos de él, con el frío glacial que le dio justo cuando se metió en el agua. Hacía todo lo que podía por mantener la cabeza de Sasori y ya suya a flote, pero cuando entraron a aquella cueva, sintió como si el estomago se lo hubieran llenado de tierra. Metafóricamente, claro. Ahogó un grito de dolor, cuando algo le golpeo la cintura y se preguntó si Sasori ya había recibido varios golpes.

La corriente los empezó a estrellar contra algunas piedras, y durante un segundo, Itachi casi suelta al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, se asió con fuerza a su cuerpo y lo abrazo por debajo de las axilas. Todo era oscuridad, y no podía saber hacia dónde estaban las piedras que podrían golpearles, para hacer un intento de proteger de la mayoría al pelirrojo.

De pronto, la corriente arreció y ambos se hundieron nuevamente bajo el agua. Volvieron a salir e Itachi cogió lo más que pudo de aire.

No iba a soltar a Sasori, eso lo tenía claro. Enredo sus piernas con las de él y volvió a abrazarlo. El agua los arrastró con más fuerza pero sin sumergirlos demasiado, para cuando Itachi ya empezaba a sentirse a salvo, notó la luz fuera del túnel. De haber podido habría suspirado de alivio, hasta que notó que la corriente no daba pie a algo bueno, y que mientras más se acercaban, se veía una especie de fin del mundo.

—¡Sasori, respira profundo! — le gritó al pelirrojo, sin saber si éste le había escuchado o no. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó la caída.

**0*0*0**

La precipitación no había sido mucha, de un par de metros, quizá. Sin embargo, abajo había unas cuantas piedras, y el agua cayendo parecía empujarlos hacia el fondo. Itachi recibió un golpe en la pierna y soltó a Sasori un segundo. De manera casi automática, salió en busca de aire. Ahí el agua ya estaba infinitamente más tranquila, y asustado como estaba —porque había que admitir que lo había estado—, solo atino a pensar un momento en que no había sucedido nada grave…Con _él. _

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, giró de un lado a otro, con las facciones contorsionadas por la preocupación. Braceaba para girar sobre sí mismo, en busca del otro.

—¡Sasori! ¡Sasori! — gritó, al borde de la histeria. Y entonces, la espalda de Sasori asomo flotando entre el agua a un metro de distancia, e Itachi nadó con rapidez hacia él, lo volteó y seguidamente, lo arrastró hasta la orilla.

Una vez que el agua solo le llegaba hasta la cintura, y a Itachi le parecía suficiente con tener el rostro de Sasori fuera, se acercó y le cogió el rostro entre las manos.

—¡Sasori! — le gritó, sin obtener respuesta. Se inclinó hacia los labios de éste y trató de percibir su respiración. Nada. El pánico se apodero de Itachi e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer presión en el pecho del otro, rítmicamente, como Kisame le había dicho que hacían los salvavidas —¡Por favor, Sasori! ¡No te mueras!

El pelirrojo no escupía el agua, y aquello le produjo un dolor casi físico al Uchiha, que, con rapidez se inclinó y comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca.

Los labios de Sasori eran suaves, tal y como siempre había pensado Itachi que lo serían. Sin embargo, apenas quedaba un poco de calor en ellos, y la humedad procedía de algo diferente a la saliva.

Tenía que admitirlo, la verdad era que algún día Itachi se imagino qué se sentiría de besar a Sasori…Pero en estas condiciones, temía tener que estarlo haciendo. Se separaba de Sasori y le apretaba el pecho, gritándole casi sin aliento que no se _fuera. _Segundos después que le parecieron a Itachi una especie de tortura psicológica y física también, Sasori al fin abrió los ojos y empezó a toser, escupiendo chorros de agua.

Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado, pensó Itachi mientras jadeaba y medio sonreía, palmeándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

—Sí. Bien hecho, Sasori. Vuélvelo todo…Bien hecho…— decía mientras Sasori seguía escupiendo agua.

Al cuerpo de Sasori por fin dejaron de recorrerle los espasmos y se quedo quieto un segundo, con el cuerpo tirado de costado, dándole la espalda a Itachi. El ardor en la garganta y en el pecho, era realmente insoportable, igual que el frío.

—¿Sasori? — le llamó Itachi, todavía preocupado. Comenzaba a apartarse los cabellos de la cara húmeda y le cogía del hombro, zarandeándolo un poco para que se volteara.

—I…Ita…— murmuro con la voz quebrada el otro, mientras tosía de nuevo.

Itachi se acercó y le ayudó a enderezarse un poco, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos. Sasori continúo escupiendo un poco de agua, aunque más que nada, era saliva, pues aunque ya no tenía más agua para sacar, el pelirrojo tenía esa sensación asfixiante en la garganta. El Uchiha le apartó también un poco de sus cabellos, dejándole la frente descubierta.

—Ya. Está bien, Sasori. No pasa nada…— susurró Itachi, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

Sasori recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Itachi y hundió la nariz entre su manzana de Adán. Sus cabellos le cosquillearon en el cuello y el Uchiha ahogó una exclamación. Miró que todavía, parte de los pies de Sasori se mantenía dentro del agua, y se separo un momento.

—Tenemos que sacarte completamente del agua— le dijo, mientras Sasori asentía apenas levemente y seguidamente, ayudo a que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pie. Entre tambaleos se alejaron de la orilla y se tiraron sobre tierra seca.

Durante unos segundos, Itachi suspiro pesadamente y luego miró al Akasuna, que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba la nada con expresión taciturna. Sasori se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano y observó alrededor, intentando pasar del otro.

Estaban en una zona repleta de árboles y algunos arbustos. Más dentro no se podía ver más que un claro, y, extrañamente, también se alzaba una especie de pared empinada a noventa grados. No parecía posible que fueran a poder escalarla. Es como si, después del río, este corriera a un lugar prácticamente encerrado. Sasori se estremeció un poco cuando miró hacia el otro lado —donde parecía ser todo igual—…De solo pensar que debieran cruzar agua…

Estaba seguro que después de lo que acababa de sucederle, no volvería a meter un pie en el agua.

Itachi lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, haciendo un intento por adivinar lo que le sucedía al chico. Ambos se habían llevado un susto de muerte, pero la sola idea de que no hubieran salido vivos, se vio menguada por el inminente terror que le cundió en cuanto pensó que Sasori podría no haberlo logrado.

Pensó en aquel segundo durante el cual, ni siquiera considero las consecuencias de sus actos, y se había lanzado al agua sin meditarlo un solo momento. Había sido valiente, por supuesto, y ahora quería pensar que gracias a eso Sasori había logrado salir vivo…Sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír tenuemente cada vez que se cruzaba con aquel cuerpo que a un metro de distancia, se veía tan frágil.

Ah, tenía que haber sabido que el pelirrojo ni siquiera le dedicaría unas míseras gracias. Sin embargo, no las necesitaba.

—Eres un idiota— le dijo Sasori, ya pasados casi veinte minutos de silencio desde que había despertado. Itachi parpadeo rápidamente. Bueno, el silencio era mejor que esas tres palabras —.No puedo creer lo estúpido que eres en realidad.

—Otros dirían gracias y me bastaría— le soltó, molesto de verdad —.Te recuerdo que acabo de arriesgar mi vida por ti.

Sasori le dirigió una mirada un tanto significativa, en el sentido donde le aclaraba que _otros _no representaban nada para él. Sin embargo, Itachi descubrió que las mejillas del pelirrojo se teñían de carmesí, justo como la primera vez que habían _hablado. _

No había vuelto a intentar trabar una conversación con Sasori, puesto que éste le había dejado muy en claro lo que pensaba. Por supuesto se trataba de alguien que desconocía muchos asuntos de su vida, y sin embargo, aquel reflejo de la tristeza en sus ojos cafés, muchas veces le parecía un reflejo de la misma que se esmeraba tanto en ocultar.

Sabía de antemano —y sin conocer demasiado al pelirrojo—, que éste trataba de hacer lo mismo y enterrar los sentimientos y recuerdos enterrados que se abrían como heridas sangrantes, y que sin embargo, su mirada lo traicionaba. E Itachi no pudo evitar recordar ese día en que se le acercó para darle su pésame…Uno que en realidad el Uchiha no sabía si realmente llegaba a lamentar…Tenía esa sensación de vacío cada vez que pensaba en sus padres, y aún así, en otros instantes se sentía aliviado de que ya no estuvieran ahí…De que Fugaku no pudiera golpearlo a él o a Itachi, e incluso a Mikoto.

Se estremeció. Puede que muchas veces se sintiera solo, pero antes era peor…Tener que estar ocultando a Sasuke detrás de su cuerpo y…Miró a Sasori. Él estaba enojado con Itachi porque no sabía nada de lo que _realmente _le había dolido al pensar en sus padres. No estaba feliz de que hubieran muerto —seguían siendo de su sangre—, pero se alegraba de sentirse _libre. _

Y aún así, el hecho de que Sasori lo _odiara _tanto por eso, hacía que sintiera náuseas de sí mismo, pues en el fondo, comprendía lo mal que estaba esa sensación. Además, estaba este momento en el que Sasori se alejaba lo más que podía de él y en Itachi crecieron unas repentinas ganas de tenerlo al lado, aunque fuera solo para quitarse el frío. Abrazarlo como lo había hecho mientras la corriente los arrastraba.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? — volvió a preguntar Sasori, encogiendo las piernas y abrazándolas contra su pecho —.¿En qué estabas pensando? Pudiste haberte ahogado.

—Y no me habría importado— contestó Itachi de manera casi automática, antes de siquiera pensar lo que iba a decir, o de poder pararlas. Sasori se sonrojo violentamente y en el interior, el Uchiha agradeció que él tuviera el suficiente calor para ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello (lo que, a pesar de todo, le pareció tierno en sobremanera), sin embargo, sabía que _debía _cambiar esas palabras que habían sonado tan…insinuantes —.Quiero decir… Que yo sabía que _podía _salvarte. De haberte dejado morir sin intentarlo me habría perseguido tu fantasma toda mi vida.

Sasori frunció el ceño y lo miró con los ojos encendidos de ira, y otro poco de vergüenza.

—Pues así no me ha sonado a mí…— murmuró, casi para sí mismo —.Pero ya que tú, (grandioso y todopoderoso Uchiha Itachi), la sabes de todas, ¿por qué no me dices cómo saldremos de esto?

Itachi no lo considero mucho tiempo. Durante esos minutos en silencio había dividido dos partes de su cerebro: La que no podía apartar la mirada del pelirrojo, y la que intentaba idear un plan.

—Lo más lógico sería esperar a que pudieran encontrarnos— se levantó y maldijo un poco. Ya luego de que la adrenalina había pasado, notó que realmente le dolía la espalda y un poco de la cintura —.Tenemos que hacer una fogata, para al menos alertar de que estamos vivos.

—Sí, qué plan tan genial— soltó Sasori con sarcasmo, luego de varios minutos —.Y podríamos pasar aquí toda la noche, en lo que esos idiotas ven el fuego y que llamen a quienes nos busquen.

—Una noche no nos matara…— empezó a decir Itachi, y luego se quedo callado unos segundos —.O eso espero.

Observó una vez más el rostro de Sasori, el cual era cruzado por un moratón bastante considerable. De la frente le salía un poco de sangre. Itachi se acercó lentamente y notó al instante cómo el otro se ponía tenso.

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Sasori, casi a la defensiva. Itachi se arrodillo (con ciertos trabajos) a su lado.

—Te está sangrando la frente… ¿No te duele? ¿Te sientes mareado?

Ahora Sasori comprendía por qué la cabeza le punzaba con fuerza. Debía de haberse golpeado con una roca, quizá cuando había caído al río. Mientras pensaba, apenas se dio cuenta del sonido de tela rasgándose, y para cuando se percató de ello, Itachi ya estaba arrancando con fuerza un pedazo de su pants.

Le hubiera dicho que en realidad, habría resultado más fácil arrancar el hilito del suéter y así forzar poco la ropa. Sin embargo, para cuando Itachi le empezó a vendar la cabeza con su ropa apenas pudo pensar claramente.

—¿Q…q…qué estás haciendo? — le dijo, levantando las manos y poniéndolas encima de las de Itachi, quien le miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Intentó que no sangre tanto.

—No hace falta que lo hagas— su voz estaba ronca. Itachi lo ignoro y le apartó las manos con un ademán —.¡Uchiha!

—No pasa nada. _Quiero _hacerlo.

—¡Te has golpeado la cabeza! ¿Cierto?

—No— contestó, sonriendo de manera apenas perceptible —.Es solo…— hizo una pausa y miró entristecido hacía Sasori —. Es que ya me cansé…

—¿Ah? — el pelirrojo se quedo sorprendido —.¿De qué hablas?

Itachi sacudió la cabeza, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

—De nada. Quédate aquí. Iré a por algo que podamos usar como leña…

El moreno comenzó a caminar —cojeando un poco—. Sasori frunció el ceño.

—¡Itachi! — el aludido volteó a verlo con gesto sorprendido, ya que el otro casi nunca le decía por su nombre —…Ten cuidado.

Itachi parpadeo sorprendido y luego asintió, para perderse entre la maleza.

**0*0*0**

Ya estaba cayendo la noche, y aún no había señales de quiénes pudieran irlos a buscar; A Sasori no le sorprendía que Itachi hubiera sabido cómo encender una fogata. Sin embargo, el frío se estaba volviendo cada vez más palpable, y aún pegado a las pequeñas llamas, temblaba.

Itachi estaba enfrente, con las manos extendidas hacia el fuego con un ligero temblor en sus manos.

—Quizá debimos de quitarnos la ropa húmeda…— murmuró Itachi con una media sonrisa. Sasori lo miró con sorna.

—¿Y quedarme desnudo frente a ti? No gracias. No me apetece.

Por la cara de Itachi, el pelirrojo supo que no pretendía ser escuchado. Sonrió de manera de manera arrogante, como si se hubiera anotado mentalmente una victoria.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras el rubor de Itachi se desvanecía y éste mismo agradecía que fuera ya demasiado noche como para que el otro pudiera notar que se había sonrojado —o eso esperaba—. El Uchiha tenía ganas de decir algo, como siempre que estaba Sasori cerca. Pensaba que tal vez, si pudiera hablar de algo que le hiciera sentir cómodo, éste dejaría de detestarlo, pues todo había que decirlo, realmente le dolía esa cruel mirada que le lanzaba Sasori cada vez que le veía.

—Sasori…— le llamó, sin mirarlo. El otro dejó caer una pesada mirada sobre su cuerpo, e Itachi sintió cómo se tensaba cada nervio —.El día en que…hablamos yo…dije algo que no pensaba realmente…Creo que te ofendí sin querer.

El pelirrojo parpadeo sorprendido. La verdad es que no esperaba algún comentario que incluyera el mismo momento en el que estaba pensado justo en ese instante. ¿Sería así como se sentía que leyeran tu mente? ¿Podían ser tan iguales que pensaban en lo mismo? Eso era ridículo, se reprocho mentalmente. Nadie podía pensar en la misma cosa simultáneamente. A menos que fuera algo obvio, como cuando Orochimaru había preguntado a Hidan si quería estar en el mismo equipo que Kakuzu y ambos habían gritado que no. Y sin embargo, ahí habían estado Itachi y Sasori, aparentemente pensando en lo mismo, incluso aunque podrían tener cualquier cosa en la mente y nadie los había incitado a pensar en ese precisamente.

Ahora… no sabía realmente qué esperaba Itachi que le dijera.

—Yo…— comenzó a murmurar y luego se quedo sin palabras. Itachi lo miró indeterminado tiempo.

—Creo que esa es la respuesta— continúo entonces el moreno, dejando más confundido al Akasuna —.Hablo del por qué me arroje a salvarte.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Supongo— admitió pasados unos segundos, sin dirigirse a él en particular —.Quiero demostrarte que no soy aquel ser repulsivo que te hice creer que era. De verdad sentí la muerte de mis padres— no sonaba tan convincente, pero a medias, era la verdad —.El asunto es que mi familia fue caso un poco…especial (que no me gusta abordar profundamente).

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? — preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras se sonrojaba más.

—Quien soy…— murmuro Itachi mirándole con cierta vergüenza —.No es la persona que muestro a los demás.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—¿Y quién eres entonces? — preguntó, sin poder evitarlo. Itachi apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Nadie debe saberlo.

El pelirrojo pudo haber preguntado por qué, sin embargo sabía la respuesta. A veces, tenías que ocultar tu rostro tras una mascarada para que nadie pueda hacerte daño, levantar un muro para que nadie sepa que tu amas y sientes lo suficiente como para que cualquiera sea capaz de herirte.

Sasori bajó la mirada, y en un movimiento instintivo, llevó su mano hasta la tela del pants que antes Itachi le había dejado como venda en la cabeza. Y hubo algo dentro de él, como un pequeño destello de energía que le invadió el cuerpo con calor.

—Itachi...Gracias por haber salvado mi vida.

**0*0*0**

El frío se había hecho más fuerte, y con las ropas aún mojadas y pegándoseles al cuerpo como una segunda piel, ambos se sentían incómodos y ansiosos. No parecían pretender dormir, e Itachi, no dejaba de intentar buscar una conversación. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus opciones llegaba jamás a sus labios, pues era como si la presencia del pelirrojo le privara de los pensamientos coherentes que guardaba en su interior.

La verdad era que el día en que Sasori se le había acercado para hablarle —por primera vez desde que había llegado al instituto—, Itachi se había sentido emocionado. No era de los que se les daba platicar, y sabía que tampoco a Sasori, pero el hecho de ver que se ponía a un lado y le hablaba con esa voz tan suave y melodiosa le ponía los nervios a flor de piel. Teniendo en cuenta que de alguna manera había logrado que el Akasuna lo mandara al diablo, el estar en este momento, sentado a su lado, chocando codo a codo, parecía algo realmente emocionante, y bueno. Trataba, al mismo tiempo, de no pensar en la cercanía de éste. Era realmente contradictorio, ¿verdad?

—No crees que tarden mucho, ¿o sí? Ya me estoy cansando de esperar— dijo Sasori con el ceño fruncido y suspirando pesadamente. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que por ahora, al menos agradezco estar vivo.

—Je. Creo que gracias a ti, es algo que tenemos en común.

El hecho de que Sasori volviera a admitir eso, logró que el corazón de Itachi palpitara con fuerza.

—¿Y qué más tenemos en común? — se atrevió a preguntar, girando la mirada al otro. Sasori se encogió de hombros.

—Ahm…¿Un sentido de la responsabilidad?

—No me digas— comentó burlonamente Itachi, aunque sin malos humos —.Y los mismos maestros que nos halagan.

—A ti ya te alagan más que a mí…

—¿Es por eso que me detestas?

Contundente. Eso sería quedarse corto respecto a ese asunto con el Uchiha. Sasori volteó a mirarlo con cierta violencia, olvidando que estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, y por poco chocando sus labios con el pelilargo. Ambos se quedaron quietos, sorprendidos ante la idea de unir sus labios _por accidente. _

Voltearon la mirada, ligeramente sonrojados.

—Yo no te detesto _por eso. _En realidad, me ha aliviado que los maestros dejen de esperar todo el tiempo venir las respuestas de mí— respondió un poco nervioso. Itachi sonrió como si más bien, sus labios hubiesen sido contraídos por un tic.

—Hablas como si realmente te hubiese molestado esa atención.

—Y tu como si fuera realmente importante.

—Creo que lo es…Hasta cierto grado.

Sasori esperó unos segundos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me detestas, Itachi? — preguntó, con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho, tanto así que temió que el otro lo escuchara. Es que…no tenía por qué importarle.

—Yo _nunca _te he detestado— admitió Itachi, mirándolo de reojo. Sasori se sintió aliviado y soltó aire, como si lo hubiera estado aguantando durante mucho rato —.Habría querido llevarme bien desde el principio…

—Podríamos decir que esto es lo más cercano que tendremos a uno— soltó Sasori, con una risa suave —.A mí también me habría agradado.

El pelirrojo se recostó sobre la tierra y evitó que fuera demasiado evidente el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Itachi lo imitó, quedando boca arriba y mirando las estrellas.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó Itachi. Sasori negó con la cabeza.

—Comí bastantes bayas. Qué bueno que no han funcionado como laxante…

—No te habría traído algo como eso.

Sasori enrojeció un poco y decidió pasar del comentario. Itachi estaba actuando extraño. ¿Podía decir eso? Nunca se había dado el tiempo de conocerlo, esa era bien la primera vez que hablaban… Quizá, había tenido a Itachi como un maldito niño mimado encaprichado por algo contra sus padres, y con esa imagen bien puesta en la cabeza, no se había dado cuenta de lo bueno que podía ser el Uchiha.

—¿Tu sí la tienes? — preguntó Sasori, de pronto girándose de costado para ver a Itachi.

—Después de lo que pasó hoy…creo que confundo el hueco en mi estomago con hambre…

Pasaron otros segundos. Sasori bajó la mirada, y el Uchiha no la cruzó con él.

—Tuviste miedo, ¿cierto? — le dijo, en un susurro. Itachi se sorprendió y lo miró, sintiéndose un poco mal —.Nadie te culparía si lo sentiste. Casi mueres allá.

Itachi se giro de costado, en dirección a Sasori. Sus cuerpos quedaban muy cerca, el uno del otro. Y pese a todo, de pronto, el moreno quería estar todavía más pegado a él.

—Pero no pasó— le dijo, intentando sonar tranquilizador, lo que, aun a pesar de lograrlo, sentía como si no hubiera convencido a Sasori de nada… Como si el pelirrojo siguiera sintiendo que hablaba con un fantasma —.Y tú estás a salvo. Eso es también algo importante.

Las palabras que querían salir de su boca, y que casi se le escapaban, es que _había sido lo púnico que le importaba en ese momento. _

—En realidad, tuve más miedo cuando pensé que te morías…— confesó Itachi, y un extraño impulso llevó su mano al rostro de Sasori, para apartarle unos mechones rebeldes de la frente. Sasori ahogó un gemido, e Itachi retiro la mano inmediatamente —.Pero estás bien…Y yo también. Ya mañana vendrán a rescatarnos y podremos volver a nuestras vidas, como siempre han estado.

A Sasori le dolía el pecho de forma agradable, y alcanzó a desear que eso no fuera cierto. Al menos ahora parecía soportar a Itachi, ya fuera por el simple hecho de que le había salvado la vida y necesitaba —por primera vez admitiendo que era verdad— la compañía humana, como porque siempre había tenido esa sensación de…deseo por estar cerca de él en especial. Así que no, realmente esperaba que no volviera a estar todo como antes.

Armándose de valor —uno que no sabía que tenía—, Sasori se atrevió a pegarse lo más que pudo contra el cuerpo de Itachi. Hacía frío, era una buena excusa, después de todo.

—Tengo frío— le dijo, de todas maneras, intentando hacerse con algo para fingirse a sí mismo que solo era por eso que se acercaba tanto

—Sí…Yo…también tengo un poco de frío…— dijo el pelilargo, con la respiración un tanto agitada, y abrazando a Sasori. Sintió como él se tensaba e inmediatamente después se relajaba. Al moreno le paso casi lo mismo —.Buenas noches, Sasori.

—.Buenas noches,_ Itachi_— correspondió, intentando ignorar el hecho de que prácticamente, el aliento de Itachi se volvía su respiración.

A decir verdad, el frío no sería problema esa noche.

**0*0*0**

Itachi se sorprendió de haber dormido tan cómodamente como en su cama. Y todavía cuando amaneció, encontrar a Sasori a su lado, acurrucado entre su cuello y encajando perfectamente en el hueco entre la barbilla y su pecho, le causo una especie de sensación placentera y al mismo tiempo dolorosa. Apenas se atrevió a moverse para mirar de un lado a otro —encontrando la fogata ya extinguida—, porque no quería despertar al pelirrojo, que parecía dormir tan plácidamente como él hasta hace unos segundos.

El Uchiha intentó hacer memoria durante varios segundos sobre qué se había tratado su sueño, y pudo divisar una vaga imagen sin sentido de estrellas ardiendo en los cielos mientras caían a la tierra en una incandescente lluvia rojiza en un mar de oscuridad.

No comprendía qué significaba eso, pero se quedo esperando a que el pelirrojo despertara.

Como, pasaron algunos minutos y eso no sucedió, Itachi tuvo que poner fin a ese momento que habría gustado hacer eterno, y le habló al pelirrojo, casi en el oído.

—Hey, Sasori…Despierta. Ya es de mañana…

El de ojos cafés apenas abrió éstos y levantó la cabeza, observando a Itachi y sonriendo levemente. Por alguna razón, el Uchiha pensó en un gato ronroneando. Más cuando el otro habló:

—Buenos días, Itachi…

El Uchiha le sonrió levemente mientras se sentaban erguidos y se estiraban. Un poco adoloridos por el lugar donde habían estado, pero no dispuestos a quejarse, y por razones muy diferentes a las de una ridícula idea de una inexistente competencia.

—¿Dormiste bien? — preguntó Itachi, desordenando su cabellera. Sasori se fijo en esto y pensó en que el mayor siempre tenía el cabello ordenado, y ahora, él veía como estaba sin ese esmerado cuidado o algo ya natural que impedía (hasta ese momento) que Itachi no tuviera otra cosa que no fuera una cabellera perfecta —.¿Qué pasa?

—Nada…— murmuro, con una media sonrisa —.Sí, dormí…de manera más o menos respetable. ¿Y tú?

—Bien.

A Sasori no le importó lo cortante que se había escuchado el moreno, pues seguía concentrado en el detalle de sus cabellos, en la línea marcada por una rama que atravesaba esa mejilla, y en sus labios. Retiro la mirada en seguida.

Bueno, vete a ver en qué pensaba luego de que el Uchiha le salvara la vida. Se estaba convirtiendo en un idiota de primera. Sin embargo, no dejaba de darle vueltas a esa necesidad de calor que sentía, y a la sensación de vacío hasta esa noche, mientras sus cuerpos estaban abrazados…

Y no quería admitirlo, pero el haber soñado que besaba a Itachi, había sido magnífico. No era la primera vez, hay que aclararlo, y sin embargo, esa vez había sido tan…real, que cuando despertó, casi podría jurar que nada había sido un sueño.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el tacto suave y cálido…Y los volvió a abrir. Itachi estaba tan cerca todavía de él que sentía su respiración, y de haber querido la habría roto. Sin embargo, se le quedo mirando con cierta extrañeza, pensando en todas aquellas ocasiones en que se dijo que Itachi no valía ni el minuto de sus pensamientos…Y como, de manera tan sencilla, había acaparado siempre toda su cabeza.

Siempre era la razón, incluso cuando lo detestaba.

E Itachi sabía que no tenía por qué estar tan ansioso por ver los labios de Sasori. Ya los había besado —aunque no en el sentido figurado de la palabra—, pero habían sido fríos, sin sentimiento ni tacto. Ahora, los labios de Sasori estaban sonrojados, llenos de vida…

Como saber cuándo empezaron a acercarse y todavía más, cuando se aferraron el uno contra el otro mientras sus labios chocaron en una especie de anhelo guardado durante tanto tiempo, y sus lenguas buscaron la del otro en una danza de música muda.

Itachi le acariciaba el rostro y Sasori sujetaba del cuello al moreno, atrayéndolo más hacia él, para tenerlo más cerca…Para fundirse con él. El pelirrojo lanzó un gemido ahogado mientras el otro le recorría la comisura de los labios con la lengua y disfrutaba de la vida que había todavía en él, de la ansiedad que tenía por una necesidad de calor, y afecto…Algo que, en definitiva, Itachi podía darle. Porque se comprendían…Aun a pesar de todo el asunto oculto tras la familia Uchiha, y de que Sasori siguiera sin poder superar el dolor pasado… Ahí estaban los dos. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que no podía estar completo sino se juntaban…

El moreno terminó quedando encima de Sasori, repartiéndole besos por el cuello mientras el pelirrojo le aferraba con fuerza el cuello y pronunciaba quedamente su nombre.

Durante esos segundos, ninguno esperaba que vinieran a rescatarlos. Ellos mismos, ya lo habían hecho, el uno con el otro…Y eso apenas con una sola mirada.

**0*0*0**

—¡Danna! — gritó Deidara cuando bajaron del helicóptero de los guardabosques, horas después de que la mañana diera inicio de manera tan caótica y emocionante (en opinión del pelirrojo) —¡Están bien!

El rubio abrazó a su maestro por el cuello. Itachi apenas frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, pues cuando ambos artistas se separaron, Sasori fue a su lado, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¡Habíamos estado preocupados! — gritó Tobi, seguido de Kisame, que abrazaba a ambos y repartía sonrisas a todos, diciendo que les había dicho, que todo estaría bien.

—Ah, todo está mejor que bien— comentó Sasori, echándole una mirada de reojo al azabache, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

—¿Ah sí? — preguntó Deidara, arqueando las cejas.

Itachi y Sasori sonrieron levemente, recordando su beso. Hidan puso los brazos en jarra.

—Por su culpa perdimos contra Zetsu, Kisame, Konan, Yahiko y el avaro de Kakuzu— contestó, sin tacto. Todos le fulminaron con la mirada, y antes de decir papa, ya tenía nueve chichones en la cabeza.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Y a pesar de todo, -que casi no me gusto, que fue un poco raro, bla, bla, bla- lo he hecho. Espero que les haya gustado, a ustedes y a Itachi sempai danna. ¡FELIZ CUMPLE DE PARTE DE MARY IS A GOOD GIRL! x3.

Ahora, ustedes también pueden desearle feliz cumpleaños a sempai danna, dejando un lindo review.

Matta ne


End file.
